


刷星 舔奶

by hoshiontheright



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 19:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshiontheright/pseuds/hoshiontheright





	刷星 舔奶

一个私设:O发情期会产生乳汁

“知...知秀哥...”小孩软糯糯的叫着自己的名字，洪知秀从权顺荣的胸前抬起头来，小孩的眼圈都红了，生理性的泪水打湿了短短的睫毛，颤颤巍巍的挂在上面，随着小孩一睁一闭的动作从眼角滑落，”饶了我吧……饶了顺荣吧……”

“为什么?”洪知秀歪着头看着他，桃花眼溢出的满满都是笑意，”我以为帮顺荣吸出来顺荣会觉得很舒服呢?”纤细的手指抚上半开的衬衫间露出的白嫩胸脯，轻轻一拢手软软的乳肉就被掌控在了洪知秀的手掌心，他又再次埋下头去，伸出舌尖轻轻的舔弄着早就硬挺的乳尖，权顺荣的喉间溢出一声短促的尖叫，刚刚平静下的呼吸在洪知秀舌头如游蛇般的拨弄下逐渐沉重起来。

他脱力般卸下身体的力量让自己更加舒服的躺在洪知秀的臂膀里，发情期的潮热一阵一阵的从他的身体里席卷而过，随之而来的就是胸口感受到无法忽视的胀痛感。洪知秀用牙齿叼住胸前那一小点，舌头见缝插针的在乳晕上快速的扫过，稍微用舌面施加一些压力腥甜的乳汁就迫不及待的从小口里泊泊流出。

洪知秀含着乳汁并没有着急咽下去，又去亲权顺荣因为急促的呼吸而微张的小嘴，权顺荣刚品味出来哥哥渡给他的是什么就气恼的在洪知秀怀里胡乱的踢动着小腿，”哥哥真的是变态吗!!!”他扭头躲开洪知秀扶着他脖子的手试图阻止哥哥继续把自己的乳汁喂给自己，”哥哥觉得小荣的乳汁很好喝所以才想和小荣一起分享的啊。”洪知秀假装委屈的垂下眼睫，眼神里的失落瞬间就让权顺荣不知所措，傻傻的主动送上自己的胸脯继续让哥哥吸吮，然后乖乖的张开嘴任凭洪知秀在他温热的口腔里大肆掠夺。

左边的肿胀感逐渐消退的同时右边没有得到宠爱的胸脯的酸涨就让权顺荣更加难以忍受，他挪动着自己的位置方便洪知秀去舔吻他另一边需要得到解放的器官。”小荣给哥哥生个孩子好不好？”洪知秀磨蹭着权顺荣被自己吸吮到泛着艳红色的乳头问道，”让宝宝吸左边的奶，右边的奶就给哥哥好不好？”权顺荣被这浑话羞的脸很红了，不愿意回答洪知秀只是一个劲儿的挺动着腰肢把自己的胸脯往他嘴里送。偏偏洪知秀起了坏心，用修长的手指挤压碾磨着肿胀的乳肉，让一股一股的乳汁从胸口一路流到下腹，蔓延出一道情色的痕迹。

软绵绵的舌头便跟随着这条路的指引一路绵延着舔舐过起伏的胸口，绵软的小肚子，在敏感的肚脐留下几个湿湿的吻，滑过小仓鼠难得锻炼出来的人鱼线一路来到的只是被舔了舔乳头就高高翘起把棉质的运动裤撑起一个帐篷的重点位置。

权顺荣早就急不可耐的张开双腿抬起臀部等着哥哥把他最后一层衣物褪去，折腾够了听话的小仓鼠得到十分满足的洪知秀终于是好心的扒下了他的裤子，让权顺荣一遍把玩着自己的乳房一边把小仓鼠带上了欲望的巅峰。


End file.
